Team FIRE Trailers
by ThePhoenix185
Summary: The Trailers of my OC RWBY Team, Team FIRE. Learn of who exactly they are before they go on their own adventures at Beacon Academy. Please leave constructive criticism.
1. Flax

**A/N: I do not own RWBY as it belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

Gunfire was heard outside the village of Han'ei Suru. A figure in a dark blue trench coat hid behind a large tree as bullets soared past him. With a smirk on his face, he waited for a few seconds, until he heard clicking coming from the guns that were firing at him.

With the same smirk on his face, he said almost to himself, "Amateurs."

He then came out from behind the tree and took aim at his attackers. He fired, and three loud bangs came from his weapon, Carter Magnum, and the three figures all began to fall to the ground, motionless as blood began to come out from the wounds that had killed them. Smiling at his work, he began to make his way to the village at a fast pace. Once he had made his way to the village's entrance, he could see the work of his tribe clearly as buildings were lit ablaze and people were scattering, panicking as to the sudden attack on their village.

Flax Farron took in the scene and had an emotionless expression as he made his way to the center of the village. He the spotted a Dust Shop and made his way towards the small store. As expected, the place was completely deserted and most of the Dust remained untouched from the sudden attack he and his tribe of Bandits caused. Flax began to search the store, finding some Dust rounds he could use for later. Putting the rounds inside a small bag, he heard more screaming coming from outside and his assumptions were proven correct when he looked outside and saw a Beowolf run right past him.

Knowing that was his cue to leave, he immediately set out of the shop and ran towards the village exit, making sure to not be seen by any Grimm. He was almost to the exit, when a sudden villager rushed towards him. Flax managed to dodge out of the way and took in his would-be attacker. Clad out in heavy armor, Flax's opponent glared at him and aimed his machine gun right at Flax.

"You should've never attacked us, Bandit! This was a huge mistake and now, I am going to finish the infamous Branwen Bandit Tribe by myself! You hear that!"

'He's cocky and arrogant.' Flax said to himself 'And that will be his own downfall', and then activated his semblance and the rest of the heavy attackers' words were faded out as Flax focused on him and things began to slow down. Flax's eyes became more focused as the heavy attacker just kept on talking. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, Flax saw a crack within the heavy's right knee pad. Knowing this, Flax smirked again as he started to form a plan of attack, and he was amazed that the heavy didn't attack him yet.

Flax then started to run to the left, jumping to avoid the oncoming bullets of the heavy's machine gun. He fired a couple of rounds directly at him, distracting the heavy enough for him to boast out. While he was boasting, however, Flax took the opportunity to strike. He ran right at him and once he was in distance, he kicked the heavy right in the jaw, rolling to the right as the heavy tried to hit him with his machine gun. Flax finished the fight by firing three rounds right at the right knee pad, all three rounds going through it and subsequently going through the leg.

The heavy screamed in pain and fell to the floor, blood bursting out of his leg. Flax just shook his head and turned Carter Magnum into its sword form and began to stab and make quick work of the upcoming Grimm. Flax took off the helmet of the heavy and gave him a look of pity. "Sorry that it had to come down like this. Sometimes, you just have a stroke of bad luck, but really… the game was rigged from the start. The weak die, the strong survive."

With that, he began to walk towards the exit, leaving the heavy to bleed out, and saw a dark figure with a bird like Grimm mask waiting for him. The screams of the heavy to Flax lingered in his mind as he and the figure left by walking through a portal that the figure with the Grimm mask had created.

 **Hey guys, I'm finally back to writing about Team FIRE! Trust me, the time that I've spent away has allowed me to rethink and to fix any mistakes that needed changing. Also, I am completely redoing the series and I'm quite excited to start writing again. Expect some character changes from most of the brothers. Please don't forget to leave any constructive criticism as I am always looking for new ways to improve on my writing. Anyway, this has been ThePhoenix185, over an out!**


	2. Ivor

A/N: I do not own RWBY as it belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I only own Team FIRE and any other OC's that I come up with.

Ivor Farron sat in the small café, smiling underneath his balaclava like mask as he typed away on the laptop in front of him. He had wanted to get out of the safehouse his brothers and him were staying at and had just enough to rent a laptop from the café. He then felt something strange, like he was drawn to something specific, so he stopped typing and looked around, and the feeling stopped. He had a wondering look on his face, but he shook it off and resumed his typing.

The feeling then returned a couple of hours later, and again he just shook his head to get rid of the feeling. The strange feeling soon returned, and Ivor managed to ignore it for the rest of the time the café was open, but the feeling got stronger and stronger. Soon, the feeling wouldn't go away, and Ivor had had enough. He paid the rest of what he owed for renting the laptop to the café clerk and he set his way back to the safehouse. He took the long way to see if the fresh air would clear his mind and hopefully, lose the feeling he had felt in the café.

After walking for hours, it was finally nighttime, and Ivor never managing to lose the feeling, and instead of him losing it, it had grown, and he felt the need to be near whatever the source of what he was feeling was coming from. He walked by a small store with TV's in the display case, and the feeling grew stronger yet again.

Finally having enough, he looked at the display case to hopefully find something as to what may be causing his need to be near them. Ivor noticed that as he looked and stared into the TV's, the street lights down the road to his left and to his right began to flicker and then go out, until the only thing giving off light in the area was the TV screens. Ivor put both of his hands on the display glass and felt the pull grow stronger, and the screens of the TV's began to go static, one by one, each of the TV's went static until… nothing.

As the last TV turned to black, the only thing that was heard was Ivor breathing almost silently as he knew that he was the cause of this. He then thought to himself, 'The world is finally like I am… quiet.'

Ivor began to bask in the silence and he smiled as he felt that the world was just like him now, quiet as if there was nothing there. He didn't have time to enjoy it because the sound of a police cars sirens took him out of his trance and he began to run. He ran into a nearby alleyway, hoping to escape from them. From his hiding spot, he saw the police car stop and two cops came out holding what looked like a handheld heat radar.

'Oh no… I'm so screwed.' Ivor thought as the police aimed the radar right at the alleyway he was hiding in. He prepared to make a run for it, when he heard nothing coming from the radar. He saw the cops look at it with acceptance and he overheard one of them saying, "There's nothing coming up. Must've been a power outage down the road."

Ivor waited until the cops were in their car when he heard the police started to get angry that it wouldn't start up. He took the opportunity to sneak out of the alleyway and past the police car. He didn't have time to look back as he began to run for the safehouse.

He rested on the way their as he had lost his breath and looked at his hands and he smiled as he though to himself, 'I can't believe that this happened to me… this is easily the greatest day of my life'. He had a big smile on his face the rest of the way to the safehouse, excited to tell his brothers at the safehouse that he finally unlocked his Semblance.

Hey guys, I'm back with another Trailer and I've been having a bunch of fun so far. Hopefully I'll write Red's trailer after I get off work tomorrow and do their reference sheets either Sunday or Monday. I'd also like to give a huge thank you to my Co-Author, Morgan Sheepman for helping me out in coming up with this story and helping me get it to where it is now. Anyway, this has been ThePhoenix185, stay frosty my friends.


	3. Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY as it is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I only own Team FIRE as they are my OCs.**

A young man sat on top of a hill overlooking a set of train tracks. The young man coughed as he took in a puff of his cigar in between his lips. He was waiting for a particular train to pass by, and this was his one and only chance at getting to his target. He had waited for at least 3 days for his target to arrive, surviving on food that he hunted himself. He wore a dark blue robe with a dark blue hood to match. He always hated wearing this outfit, but the young man knew that once he was done here, then he would go back to wearing his usual leather jacket and black jeans. The young man's name was Red Farron.

A loud whistle rang through the night air, followed by a loud screeching noise. Red smirked as he stood, pulled up his face mask to cover his mouth and nose, and started to limber up, preparing himself for the fall that was just ahead. He dropped his cigar and used his boot to extinguish it, looking to his left to see the train fast approaching. He grabbed his battle axe and after a single second of the train passing by him, he ran as fast as he could, and jumped.

Having the experience of doing this for many years with the tribe of Bandits he was a part of, Red landed on the train with a loud thud. He rolled for a few seconds, before stopping and getting a firm grasp on the roof of the train. He looked to his right and then to his left, wondering where his target would be at. After finding the train car that held the trains main cargo, he started to run towards the back of the train. Once he was at the main cargo train, he tried a few combinations on the keypad before getting frustrated and began to hit the keypad with his axe, and surprisingly, the door opened up. Red smirked and headed inside, looking at the crates that filled the room.

Red was not surprised when he saw the gear and torch of the Country of Atlas on every crate in the room. Even though he knew that they would be here, he still gave a sneer as he had a deep hatred of Atlas. He shook his head and began his search. He didn't even open up one crate when he saw a squad of Atlesian Knights aim their weapons at him. He ignored what the robots said and immediately took cover behind one of the crates. He heard the robots began to come near him, their footsteps echoing on the metal floor of the train car. Once one of the Knights popped their robotic head around the crate, Red swung his axe and one of the axe's blades connected with the Knight's chest. The Knight began to convulse and Red used this to his advantage as he stood up and while his axe was buried within the Atlesian Knight, he crouched down and used the Knight as a shield when the other Knights began to fire their at him. His strategy worked and the robot took the damage for him. A few of the fired rounds went past Red's head, and he pulled the axe out of the Knight's chest and he began to attack the others, his swift but heavy strikes connecting with every swing he took.

After what seemed like seconds,Red was panting as robot parts littered the ground. He sighed in relief as he began to scavenge through the crates. He thankfully found what he was looking for after searching through a few crates: some prototype technology that was developed by the Atlesian Military. His brother, Ivor, wanted to use it for some elaborate new piece of hardware, Red didn't stick around to listen as he just didn't care what he was making, and so, Red decided to get it unbeknownst to Ivor. He cared for his brothers, and he found it to be a good opportunity to mess with the Altlesian Military. After he gathered the technology, he had realized that the train had come to a complete stop. He cursed to himself as he felt a shock course through him. He screamed in pain and before he could even think about it, he felt himself being grabbed by both of his arms and he was forced to his knees. He looked at the people who were holding him down and saw that they were two Atlesian Soldiers. Red heard footsteps from behind him and a figure with a strong build come in front of him. The towering figure shook his head as he picked up Red's dropped battle ax. Red knew who was standing right before him. He was standing up straight, having a clean haircut with black hair, but grey covering the sides of his head. He had a white glove on his right hand, and a suit that was made for military figures. The man standing in front of Red was none other than General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military.

Red gave him an angry stare as Ironwood looked at Red's ax and began to say to Red, "Do you have any idea how foolish this attack of yours truly is? Did you have any plan as to what you would do if you were ever caught? Well let me tell you, that by trying to steal from the strongest military in all of Remnant, you will be locked away for a while, especially with the power I have. And since you've already annoyed me so much tonight, the punishment for your actions tonight will not be pleasant." Ironwood gloated and then used his arms to snap the handle of Red's ax in two, and Red looked on in annoyance as his weapon that he'd been carrying for many years finally break.

Red was lifted up to his feet, and saw Ironwood reach to try to take his mask off, and he felt his Semblance flare and so, he responded by saying, "Yes, I do actually!"

He then headbutted Ironwood and made a Dust Crystal fall from the inside of his sleeve. The Dust was of a particularly smokey grey color, and he grabbed it and threw it on the ground. Within seconds, the crystal exploded and a huge smoke cloud filled the room. Red made quick work of the soldiers holding his arms and ran towards the exit. Red looked at a tower of crates and managed to make it fall over, forming a barrier between him and General Ironwood. Red saw something fall from one of the crates and it caught his notice. He saw that it was a combat shotgun with a drum magazine and, to his surprise, two battle ax blades on both sides of the barrel. He quickly grabbed it and a couple extra magazines and left the train car. He threw another one of the smokey grey dust and made his escape. He ran as fast as he could and managed to hide in the branches of a nearby tree. It took hours, but the searching soldiers stopped their search for him and never found him as his suit blended in with the dark blue of the night sky.

Red took off his hood and mask and breathed a huge sigh of relief when the soldiers left. He inspected the new weapon in his arms, his fingers gliding over the weapon with a smile on his face. 'This will be a great replacement! But I have to head back to the safehouse', he thought to himself. He began to get ready to leave, but noticed something, or someone, in the distance watching him. All he could make out was that the figure was that they had a black bow on their head before completely vanishing from sight. Red just shrugged and dropped from the tree and started to make his way back to his brothers, knowing that they would more than likely yell at him, but he didn't care if hey did. As long as they were safe, he was content to endure whatever they threw at him.

 **A/N: Hey guys, ThePhoenix185 here. I finally got around to writing a new chapter and I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out. I have no excuse as to why I stopped writing, and I am so sorry. I will try my absolute best to be more active when I write. I'd like to thank my Co-Author, Morgan Sheepman for helping me develop this story more and for being with me no matter what. I hope that you guys do enjoy the chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated and I will be back with Eton's Trailer as soon as I can.**


End file.
